Jerry Jewell
|birthplace = McAlester, Oklahoma, U.S. |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor ADR Director Singer |areas_active = Dallas |active = 2001-present |status = Active |website = Jerry Jewell }}Jerry Jewell (born July 30, 1976 in McAlester, Oklahoma) is an American actor, singer and voice actor for FUNimation Entertainment and OkraTron 5000. He is best known for voicing Jimmy Kudo in Case Closed, Kyo Sohma in Fruits Basket, Barry the Chopper in Fullmetal Alchemist and Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Lyon Vastia in Fairy Tail, Gieve in The Heroic Legend of Arslan, Russia in Hetalia: Axis Powers, Viktor Nikiforov in Yuri!!! on Ice, and Natsuno Yuki in Shiki. Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime *''Dragon Ball'' (1986-1989) - Nam, Sky Dragon (ep. 80) *''Dragon Ball Z'' (1989-1996) - Nam (ep. 285) *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (1992-present) - Happiness Bunny, Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Yu Yu Hakusho'' (1992-1995) - Suzaku, Jin, Shigure (ep. 25; original version), Sakamoto, Additional Voices *''Case Closed'' (1996-present) - Jimmy Kudo, Phantom Thief Kid *''Dragon Ball GT'' (1996-1997) - Eis Shenron, Quarterbot 3000 (ep. 3), Doma (eps. 7-8), Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Kodocha'' (1996-1998) - Akito Hayama *''The Vision of Escaflowne'' (1996) - Pyle (FUNimation Dub) *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Merry, Albion, Hildon, Minchy, Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Fruits Basket'' (2001) - Kyo Sohma *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' (2003-2004) - Barry the Chopper *''Samurai 7'' (2004) - Hyogo *''Black Cat'' (2005-2006) - Lin Xiao Li *''Speed Grapher'' (2005) - Takahata (ep. 9) *''Trinity Blood'' (2005) - Count Memling of Antwerp (ep. 6) *''Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE'' (2005-2006) - Sorata Arisugawa *''Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple'' (2006-2007) - Ryūto Asamiya "Odin" *''Ouran High School Host Club'' (2006) - Arai (eps. 15-16) *''xxxHOLiC'' (2006) - Additional Voices *''Black Butler'' (2008-2009) - Lau *''Rosario + Vampire'' (2008) - The Bat *''Rosario + Vampire Capu2'' (2008) - The Bat, Kotaro Ijuin (ep. 10) *''Soul Eater'' (2008-2009) - Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (2009-2011) - Additional Voices *''Fairy Tail'' (2009-present) - Lyon Vastia, Additional Voices *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' (2009-2010) - Barry the Chopper *''Black Butler II'' (2010) - Lau *''Dance in the Vampire Bund'' (2010) - Jean Marais Dermailles *''Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt'' (2010) - Cop (ep. 8a) *''Gosick'' (2011) - Additional Voices *''Toriko'' (2011-2014) - Bogie Woods *''Kamisama Kiss'' (2012-2015) - Additional Voices *''Attack on Titan'' (2013-present) - Moblit Berner, Additional Voices *''Free! Iwatobi Swim Club'' (2013) - Makoto's Father (ep. 2) *''Ping Pong: The Animation'' (2014) - Po (ep. 3) *''Attack on Titan: Junior High'' (2015) - Moblit Berner *''The Heroic Legend of Arslan'' (2015) - Gieve *''Drifters'' (2016) - Shara *''The Heroic Legend of Arslan: Dust Storm Dance'' (2016) - Gieve *''My Hero Academia'' (2016-present) - Principal Nezu, Kesagiriman, Man in Crowd A (ep. 46) *''Orange'' (2016) - Host (ep. 6), Additional Voices *''The Ancient Magus' Bride'' (2017) - Ancient Cartaphilus (ep. 23), Additional Voices *''Black Clover'' (2017-present) - Licht, Figure (ep. 10), William Vangeance (ep. 53) *''In Another World with my Smartphone'' (2017) - Kokuyou *''Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card'' (2018) - Additional Voices *''DARLING in the FRANXX'' (2018) - Additional Voices *''Pop Team Epic'' (2018) - Pipimi (ep. 9b), Additional Voices *''Dr. Stone'' (2019-present) - Hyoga OVAs & Specials *''Lupin the 3rd: The Secret of Twilight Gemini'' (1996) - Sadachiyo *''Tsubasa: Tokyo Revelations'' (2007-2008) - Sorata Arisugawa (ep. 3) *''One Piece: Adventure of Nebulandia'' (2015) - Additional Voices *''One Piece: Episode of Sabo'' (2015) - Caesar Clown Anime Films *''Case Closed: The Time Bombed Skyscraper'' (1997) - Jimmy Kudo *''Case Closed: The Fourteenth Target'' (1998) - Jimmy Kudo *''Case Closed: The Last Wizard Of The Century'' (1999) - Jimmy Kudo, Phantom Thief Kid *''Case Closed: Captured in Her Eyes'' (2000) - Jimmy Kudo *''Case Closed: Countdown to Heaven'' (2001) - Jimmy Kudo *''Case Closed: The Phantom of Baker Street'' (2002) - Jimmy Kudo *''Evangelion 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone'' (2007) - Kaworu Nagisa *''Evangelion 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance'' (2009) - Kaworu Nagisa *''Evangelion: 3.33 You Can (Not) Redo'' (2012) - Kaworu Nagisa *''Mass Effect: Paragon Lost'' (2012) - Additional Voices *''Black Butler: Book of the Atlantic'' (2017) - Lau Voice Director *Free! Iwatobi Swim Club *Kamisama Kiss *One Piece (eps. 313-324, 337-342) *Orange *Toriko (eps. 37-50) Music *Dragon Ball Z Kai (Vocals; Yeah! Break! Care! Break - Closing) *One Piece (Vocals; We Are! - Early TV Edit/Draft Version) *Yu Yu Hakusho (Vocals; The Sun Will Shine Again - Closing 4) External Links *Jerry Jewell at the Internet Movie Database *Jerry Jewell at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Voice Directors Category:Dallas-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation